carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby (1982)
Plot Overview Kirby returns from Paris and the first soul she greets at the Carrington Estate is a turtle she had named Jeffrey who is hanging out by the lilly pond. Right at this moment, Jeff arrives. He is surprised to see how Kirby has grown. Kirby tells him that she used to have the biggest crush on him (still does) and Jeff tells that he and Fallon are having marital problems. Kirby finally sees her father and is more interested in Jeff's relationship with Fallon than what she is going to do with her life. Joseph tells Kirby to stay out of the relationship, and she agrees. Later, Kirby learns from Jeannette, that the relationship between Fallon and Jeff is really bad. Further, the two cannot agree on a nurse for the baby. Jeannette will remain the primary care taker until the two can find a nurse. Even though Mark is now the pro at La Mirage, he still has little interest in Alexis's schemes. Even without Mark's cooperation, Alexis is going to interfere, and all for Blake's good. Alexis arranges a meeting between Mark and Krystle at La Mirage. When Krystle sees Mark, she has memories of Mark's drinking. She remembers how Mark left her to go to Mexico and send her the divorce papers. The memories bother Krystle so much that she confronts Fallon about hiring Mark and arranging the meeting. Fallon, rightfully, claims that she had nothing to do with arranging the meeting. Krystle assures Fallon that her little scheme will not work. At the same time, Denver Carrington is in financial trouble again. There is a glut in the oil market which is leading to a delay in Denver Carrington's shale oil production. A loan payment which will help with operations could be delayed, and Denver Carrington could be in big trouble. Adam, while in Blake's office (the two have reconciled), snooped and saw the contract and tells Jeff that maybe Colby Co could front Denver Carrington the money in exchange for the shale oil extraction process. Jeff already fought this battle with Cecil and will fight it again with Adam. There is room for both empires to co-exist. Besides, Adam is going after his own father. Blake does not need the help, anyway, as he is going to get political clout from Congressman Neil McVane. McVane said there just is not the will in Washington D.C., but Blake has confidence that he will get it done. Jeff happens to tell Alexis about Blake's success with McVane. Alexis will see to it that it won't be a success and contacts McVane herself. Alexis is noticing more and more that Adam, and his temper, reminds her of Blake. Alexis needs to tamper his temper or else Adam could destroy himself. Alexis wants Jeff at Colby Co and believes she can turn him to their side through kindness, and a little bit of sex appeal. Jeff is moving into Cecil's old office. Adam, out a kind gesture, is going to redecorate the office before Jeff's arrival, which means a coat of paint over the wood paneling. But not any paint, this is a special paint, one that can cause one to go crazy or die if they breathe too much of the fumes. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Bettye Ackerman ... Katherine * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Ben Marino ... Delivery Man * Tom Spratley ... Salesman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Kathleen Beller joins the cast as Kirby Anders. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena); MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles) .